


just give me mercy, 'cause I keep hurting

by PerspectiveJewels



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicidal Thoughts, Takes place in between THH and TCC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 03:10:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14393040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerspectiveJewels/pseuds/PerspectiveJewels
Summary: I have to protect them, that’s the only thing that ever seems to run through her head these days.





	just give me mercy, 'cause I keep hurting

_ I have to protect them _ , that’s the only thing that ever seems to run through her head these days.

Violet can vaguely remember the days the promise she made at only two years old didn’t run through her head on a constant loop. Those days were filled with happy laughter and smiling faces, not mysterious symbols and a man relentlessly chasing after them. Her inventions were made because she wanted to, not because it was absolutely necessary. It all seems so long ago, though it’s barely been a couple of months.

Despite all the trauma Violet’s gone though, especially now that she’s only barely escaped being decapitated, Klaus and Sunny come first. All she wants to do is cry, throw in the towel and just give up on everything to stop the memories of what had happened to her before being placed under anesthesia. But she can’t, no matter how tempting the thoughts are. Someone needs to watch over her siblings, make sure they’re safe and not in Olaf’s clutches. That’s her job above all else, after all.

She would go through what happened at Heimlich a thousand times if it meant they would never be in danger again.

This, of course, might be the most danger they’ve been in so far; hidden in Olaf’s trunk as he drives recklessly to who knows where. If they were found, it would immediately be a death sentence for sure, and Violet needs to start planning for what she could do if that were to happen. God only knows there were enough things in here to use as a weapon and she could singlehandedly  distract them for long enough while her siblings make a run for it, maybe even be able to slip into the car and drive it themselves. After all, Sunny did manage to drive that fire truck for a few hours until they ran out of gas. Maybe then they could find someone who didn’t believe they were criminals and get the help they desperately need.

It was a long shot, but hope was all Violet really had at this point.

For the time being, she snuggles in closer to her siblings and stares out from the bullet holes in Olaf’s trunk to watch the slowly setting sun. No matter how hard she tries, the memories continue to ravage through her mind, but Violet keeps herself looking calm and collected on the outside. The last thing Klaus and Sunny need is an elder sister who can’t even keep her emotions in check, especially in trying times like these.

_ I have to protect them, I have to protect them, I have to protect them… _

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently on Tumblr as [@eternalmalecs](http://eternalmalecs.tumblr.com/).


End file.
